Time's Conspiracy
by sams
Summary: Everybody everywhere the UC team is playing beat the clock to save the lives of The Backstreet Boys


Author's note: This is the one some of you have been waiting for but if you haven't followed my other stories you might become a bit lost please feel free to email me or write your questions in the review section and for the fans of my series I hope I don't disappoint. Now here we go:  
  
To catch a criminal you must become one....  
  
A lab tech walked down the hall to an office he wasn't looking forward to visiting especially with the information he had in his possession. He walked in and dropped the test results on the desk. "Mr. Smith the test results you ordered."  
  
Duncan Smith opened the folder and examined the contents.  
  
"As you can see sir from her blood results." He stopped when he noticed Duncan was smiling at the results. "Sir are you all right?"  
  
"Quite." Duncan pulled out an X-ray and held it up to the light. "These are her lungs correct?"  
  
"Ah yes sir as you can see there appears to be a growth of some kind on her left lung it should be removed immediately."  
  
"Will it kill her?"  
  
"If it's not treated in time but since we detected it we should call to schedule surgery right away."  
  
"That won't be necessary we'll let nature take care of it survival of the fittest."  
  
"I don't understand you ordered the tests and now that you know she could die you're going to do nothing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm going to do something but not what you would expect. That will be all and thank you for coming in with the holiday so close."  
  
"Not a problem sir." He left the office shaking his head.  
  
Duncan put the X-ray back into the folder and closed it revealing the name on the file Donovan, Samantha E.  
  
Donovan Household-December 23  
  
Frank was trying his best to get out of going to his wife's parents house for Christmas. "We should just spend the holiday at home."  
  
"We've all ready been to your parent's house and everyone is looking forward to seeing Andrew so hand me our son." Sam put her hands on her hips. "Then you can go out and shovel snow so we can leave."  
  
He looked down at his month old son. "You're not happy about this idea either are you?"  
  
"Frank."  
  
He handed the baby to her, got his coat on, and went out to dig out the car.  
  
"Mommy wins again she always wins against Daddy." She carried him over to look at the Christmas tree she'd talked her husband into getting. "As soon as Daddy digs out the car we're off to see your grandparents that live here so more people can adore you. You like that idea don't you?"  
  
He came back inside shaking snow out of his hair. "The neighbor was kind enough to dig us out but it's snowing again."  
  
"At least we're having snow for Andrew's first Christmas let me just bundle him up and we can go."  
  
"I can't talk you out of this can I?"  
  
"No, my parents are looking forward to seeing us and Mom said she has a surprise for us."  
  
"Great."  
  
A half hour later they walked into the Montgomery house and were surrounded. "Let me look at that grandson of mine." Justine took the bundle of blankets from her daughter. "Are you sure he's in there?"  
  
"Yes Mom I just didn't want him to get cold."  
  
"Honestly Samantha one layer is fine I just hope he can breathe in there." Justine pushed aside the layers till she found his little face. "Robert come in here and take a look at him I think he's gotten cuter since we saw him last."  
  
Robert came into the living room and looked at his grandson. "I do believe he has."  
  
"We should give them their surprise now it'll be too crazy around her tomorrow."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"Well, Andrew is going to sleep in our room tonight and you two are going to stay in the apartment over the garage that your father finally finished. Have some alone time maybe even start on grandchild number two."  
  
"Mother it's only been a month and the doctor said."  
  
"Nonsense now go on you two kids have fun."  
  
Sam waited till they'd gotten outside to turn to Frank to ask, "Did my mother just tell us to go upstairs and have sex?"  
  
He nodded. "I think so."  
  
They climbed the steps to the loft apartment and went inside. She set her bag down and laid down on the king size bed. "Well, we're alone what should we do now?"  
  
He set his bag down and took off his coat. "Alone with a great big bed I think we should do just what your mother told us to do."  
  
She sat up and took off her coat and her boots. "Since when have you ever agreed with my mother?"  
  
"Since she started making sense."  
  
She groaned. "Great you two are ganging up on me. I haven't firmed back up yet and everything just seems to be sagging. I look awful."  
  
He sat down next to her and nuzzled her neck. "You always think you look awful and you never do not to me." He slid his hands under her sweater.  
  
She shivered. "Your hands are cold." She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. "Let's warm them up shall we." She reached for the bottom of her sweater and stopped that old famaliar feeling of self-doubt was rearing it's ugly head.  
  
He looked up at her confused. "Something wrong?"  
  
She got off of him.  
  
He sat up and placed a tentative hand on her back. "Sam?"  
  
"I'm just really tired with all the late night feedings." She closed her eyes. "I really need to get some sleep."  
  
"It's all right with me I suppose I can wait."  
  
She got up, grabbed her bag, and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
He laid back down with a groan every night she either changed before he got into the bedroom or she locked herself in the bathroom she'd even started covering herself up when she breastfed Andrew at home. Of course that was on the few nights he'd actually been home instead of trapped in a van with Cody in the middle of the night. He looked up as she came out of the bathroom and let out a sigh she was dressed in yet another flannel nightgown.  
  
She pulled back the covers, got into bed, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Night." She laid down keeping as far away from him as she could and closed her eyes.  
  
He waited for a few minutes but she didn't move so he got up and stripped down to his boxers to change. The one thing he hated the most about traveling was the fact that at home he could sleep in his boxers but when he was out sweatpants were a must just in case someone walked in on you or you had to make a fast getaway.  
  
She opened one eye and watched him bend over to get his clothes out of his bag. She bit her lip it had been two months since they'd done anything and it was starting to wear on both of them.  
  
He glanced her way as he pulled on his sweatpants he thought he'd seen her looking at him but her eyes were closed. He shut off the lights, got into bed beside her, and fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later he woke up alone her nightgown was in a ball at the end of the bed but she was no where to be found. He got out of bed to see her coat still draped over the chair so she couldn't of gone back into the house and that left only one place she could be. He went down to the garage and there she was.  
  
She glanced at the collection of CDs she'd donated to the mini-gym her father had made for her it wasn't much an exercise bike, a rowing machine, and a punching bag but it was the thought that counted. She grabbed her most recent donation, dropped it into the CD player, turned on the bass booster, cranked the volume, and set it to a hard pulse pounding song. She went over to the punching bag, closed her eyes, and let the beat wash over her till she had the rhythm then she started punching the bag in time to the music. She let out all her anger out this way and right now she was pretty ticked off at herself for avoiding Frank. He was her husband, had been for almost six years, but she still had those moments when she thought he would realize that he had made a complete error in judgement in marrying her and walk away.  
  
He stood in the doorway for a minute watching her and wondering if there were tears mingling in with the sweat dripping down her face. He reached over and shut the player off.  
  
She spun around startled. "Frank, hi. Did I wake you? I can keep it down maybe Dad didn't soundproff this place enough and."  
  
He walked towards her.  
  
She backed up until she bumped into the punching bag. "Frank go back to bed."  
  
"Why are you running from me?"  
  
She frowned. "I'm not running from you I'm just, I'm all sweaty and icky."  
  
"I love it when you're sweaty." He leaned down and kissed her. "Although I prefer to be the cause of your sweat."  
  
"I can't, we can't."  
  
"Why not?" He kissed her again. "Honey I've seen you come home from assignments with broken bones, stitches, and bruises it's never stopped me before nothing is going to stop me now."  
  
"Well, you do have a point." She looked up at him. "Although I think it's going to take a few more kisses to totally convince me."  
  
"My pleasure." He kissed her again.  
  
By morning they'd made their way back to the apartment and he glanced over at her. "Ready to go again?"  
  
"Again?" She was still gasping from last time. "All ready?"  
  
"Yes." He started to move towards her.  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Sweetheart we've been at it all night and I'm starting to get sore. That place you like visiting so much still has stitches."  
  
"Sorry I got carried away."  
  
"No need to apologize we seem to always get this way after we've been apart for awhile I'm just hoping none of the neighbors saw us make our way back up here. I really don't want my mother to know that we started in the garage and worked our way up." She sat up. "Speaking of my mother we should get inside for breakfast." She got out of bed and started to get dressed till she noticed he wasn't moving. She patted his leg. "Come on Frank be a sport our son is all alone in that house."  
  
He got out of bed and got dressed. "All right let's go just let me get my gun."  
  
"No weapons." She took his hand and led him into the house.  
  
"Well if it isn't my favorite grandchild and my favorite in-law."  
  
"Morning Grandma."  
  
"Morning Mary good to see you again."  
  
The elderly woman patted Frank's arm. "I saw that great-grandson of mine he's going to be as handsome and charming as you are."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks although I did have a little help making him you know."  
  
May smiled. "That you did and speaking of which how are you feeling sweetie your mother told me you were in labor for almost four days?"  
  
"I'm fine Grandma and it wasn't four days it just felt like it. Now where is my little man?"  
  
"I've got him." Frank had gone into the other room to find his son wide awake small hazel eyes scanning the room and he'd clung to his father's t-shirt the moment he was picked up. "He was waiting for me."  
  
"Probably happy someone was there to finally rescue him."  
  
Sam glared at her grandmother. "Grandma behave yourself no fighting with Mom this year."  
  
"He's sucking on my shirt I think he's hungry."  
  
"Come on big guy you won't get any breakfast out of your dad." She took the baby from him and sat down on the couch.  
  
Just as he was about to sit down beside her the phone rang. "Frank phone for you."  
  
She looked up at him. "Who knows we're here?"  
  
"Just the team."  
  
She groaned. "It's Christmas Eve this is our first holiday together as a family at least with my side of the family. Everything was supposed to be perfect."  
  
"Sam criminals don't take a holiday you know that."  
  
"Your team needs a break Frank you need a break."  
  
He nodded. "I know." He went into the other room.  
  
Mary sat down beside her. "You look tired I take it you and Frank had a good time last night."  
  
She rested her head on the back of the couch. "We had a very, very good time."  
  
"I heard you had a little excitement after he was born."  
  
"It was nothing Grandma."  
  
"You should've called me."  
  
"So you could worry."  
  
"I was worried enough when I found out you were running around looking for him when you should've been resting you could've killed yourself."  
  
"Been there, done that," she muttered.  
  
"You're not telling me everything and I know sometimes secrets are important but you really should've let Frank handle it."  
  
"Grandma."  
  
"Samantha believe me I know you've got an independent streak and you think you can handle any problem that comes along that your invincible but you're not. You've got to learn to share the responsibility and not push yourself so hard. If anything should happen to you I know it will break your husband's heart and the rest of us too." She stood up. "Well now that I've done my lecture I'm going to help your mother in the kitchen."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"I know don't fight with her I'll behave myself since she's started treating Frank a little nicer." She went into the kitchen.  
  
Sam looked down at her son. "Now you see why Mommy has issues."  
  
Frank came back into the room and stopped in the doorway to admire the view.  
  
She looked up. "You've got that goofy smile on your face again."  
  
"Do I?" He came over and sat beside her. "We have a new assignment."  
  
"Oh come on it's Christmas and you can't abandon me with my family."  
  
"When I said we I meant the whole team that includes you and we're meeting the day after Christmas."  
  
"Me you want me?"  
  
He chuckled. "I thought I proved that last night."  
  
"Very funny, I'd have to leave Andy with my parents."  
  
"Think you're ready for this? I don't want to push you."  
  
"Too late for that so what's the assignment?"  
  
"All I know is that the order came down from the President."  
  
UC Headquarters  
  
December 26-9 a.m.  
  
Alex rested her head on the table. "God I hate the holidays."  
  
Cody spun around in his deskchair his little area was decorated for the holiday complete with a mini plastic Christmas tree on top of his monitor. "I love Christmas getting together with the family."  
  
Alex groaned.  
  
"Although I'm sensing that's your least favorite part."  
  
Jake came in. "I see Alex had a merry Christmas."  
  
"Could you guys please keep it down my head feels like it's going to explode."  
  
"Too much rum in the eggnog again this year?"  
  
"Just another fun Christmas at the Cross house I couldn't wait to get out of there."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Alex groaned again and covered her ears.  
  
Frank came in and frowned. "What's wrong with Alex?"  
  
"Hangover just wait till New Years."  
  
"Shut up Cody," she growled.  
  
"She's cranky when she's sick." Cody heard footsteps and stood up. "Hey look who's back did you bring the little guy?"  
  
Sam sighed as she came over to the group Frank had literally dragged her out of the house and she wondered what her mother was thinking as she watched her son-in-law pick up her daughter, toss her over his shoulder, and carry her out to the car. "He's staying with my parents."  
  
Monica came downstairs a stack of files in her hands. "Good everybody's here."  
  
Jake rubbed his hands together eager for a new assignment. "So what is it this time drug dealers, smugglers, dirty cops or thieves?"  
  
Monica grinned as she handed out the files. "Cody cue up the monitor."  
  
A music video filled the screen.  
  
"Ah Cody I think you're tuned into MTV."  
  
Monica shook her head. "Nope this is right. Meet Kevin Richardson, AJ Mclean, Howie Derough, Brian Litrell, and Nick Carter otherwise known as the Backstreet Boys. This ladies and gentlemen is our new assignment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Boys are performing at a New Year's Eve bash the President's daughters will be there and they're huge fans they want the Boys to have round the clock protection."  
  
"Isn't that what secret service is for," Cody asked.  
  
"Normally yes but our five gentlemen don't want to frighten their fans by increasing security so they want undercover agents and we are the best."  
  
Jake shook his head. "No way I'm not risking my neck for a boy band."  
  
"For once I agree with you."  
  
Cody shook his head. "Donovan and Jake agreeing on something the world's gone topsy-turvy up is down, black is white."  
  
Frank glared at Cody. "Unforunately, the order came from the top we don't have a choice."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Alex groaned.  
  
Jake nodded. "I second that emotion I'm not babysitting a bunch of kids."  
  
"They're not exactly kids the oldest one is about Frank's age."  
  
All eyes turned to Sam.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a fan aren't you?"  
  
"No, of course not some of the women in the Company are big fans and they dragged me to a Backstreet Boys concert for my birthday last year. I had a terrible time nearly froze to death, I mean, who schedules a night time concert in September in an outdoor theater."  
  
"Well since you at least have some knowledge you can go with me to talk to them about putting our agents in."  
  
"Meet them? No, you should take Alex she can throw up on them it'll be fun besides," she held up her left hand, "I don't want special treatment just because I wear this."  
  
Frank put his hand on her shoulder. "No special treatment I don't know these people you do. Jake I'm going to put you in as part of the road crew, Cody you can work with their technicians, and Alex once you recover I'll think of something." He tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Come on let's go meet the band."  
  
As they walked out to the car she tried to talk him out of taking her with. "Frank I changed my mind I don't think I'm ready for duty yet and we'll need to go to Washington for awhile. Andrew needs me I'm a food source."  
  
"We have one of those pump things don't we?"  
  
"Yes but I'm not a cow Frank what are you going to do milk me every morning and ship it here?"  
  
"That's an idea."  
  
"I was being sarcastic." She went to open her door.  
  
He grabbed her hand. "What's going on?"  
  
"I just want to sit this one out."  
  
"Add that to the list of things I've never heard you say. You wanted me to include you more and now that I am you don't want me to. Now tell me honestly why don't you want to go?"  
  
"Well, like I said they dragged me to this concert and after the concert we got more then a little drunk and then we got a little rowdy and then I used the Company's satellite tracking system to find out where the Boys were staying."  
  
"I don't think I'm going to like how this story ends."  
  
"You know when I get drunk I get all touchy-feely."  
  
"I've been on the receiving end of that on more then one occassion."  
  
She nodded. "We broke into their room and I was depressed about being with these people instead of being with you. The one that's about your age also kind of looks like you so I might've molested him just a little bit."  
  
"You and he?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "No, no, I would never, could never do that with any other man but you. I just had happy roaming hands and I took his pants."  
  
"I wondered why there were a pair of pants in my drawer that didn't quite fit right. If that's all that happened why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I really wanted to come back to you and say, 'Guess what honey I molested a Backstreet Boy here's his pants my gift to you.'. You would've been furious but I learned a valuable lesson from the whole experience never mix alcohol with anti-depressants."  
  
"When were you on those?"  
  
"When my assignments started lasting months instead of days."  
  
"I really hate finding things out this way." He squeezed her hand. "That doesn't change the fact that I need you on this. We'll find a way to make sure our son is fed but you are going besides I want to meet this guy maybe pound him into a bloody pulp."  
  
She patted his cheek. "Ahhh, you're jealous that's sweet. You'd really beat up a celebrity for me?"  
  
"Yes." He kissed her hand. "I'm beginning to think retirement might not be such a bad idea especially if we keep getting missions like this."  
  
"Maybe this is Bloom's way of punishing us for the mess with Quito Real."  
  
"More the fact that I diverted from our cases when you first got here."  
  
"I'd hate to think I was the reason for this."  
  
"Whatever the reason we'll deal with it. I watch your back."  
  
"And I enjoy watching yours."  
  
Ritz Carlton  
  
Washington, DC-8 p.m.  
  
Frank sat down on the couch in their room and watched his wife give instructions over the phone to her mother.  
  
"Okay now you've got my cell, Frank's pager, Frank's cell, and the hotel's phone number we're in room 203. Be careful of the soft spot on the top of his head and he sometimes fusses before he takes the bottle but don't force him eventually he'll take it. If he starts to get cranky put him in his babyseat, set it on the dryer on it not in it, and run it for about twenty minutes he'll go right to sleep. One more thing."  
  
He got up and wrestled the phone away from her. "Justine if you need us you know where to find us. Yes, I'll calm her down bye." He hung up the phone.  
  
She glared at him. "Frank."  
  
"Sam in case you've forgotten she does have some experience with babies she had you after all and it's only going to be for a week he'll be fine. Meanwhile we've got this whole room to ourselves, our meeting isn't until tomorrow, and this is the hotel we spent part of our honeymoon in."  
  
"Let me call just one more time to say good night."  
  
"Don't make me haul you into that bedroom."  
  
She took his hand and rolled her eyes. "All right you win."  
  
He grinned. "Don't I always."  
  
Sheraton Hotel-Washington, DC  
  
December 27-10 a.m.  
  
Sam examined herself in the mirror while they waited to be let into the Backstreet Boys' room and tugged on the collar of the turtleneck she'd put on.  
  
"It's not that noticable."  
  
"That's easy for you to say it's not on your neck." She turned to him. "I can't believe you gave me a hickey you haven't done that since we dated."  
  
Frank shrugged. "I couldn't help myself."  
  
The door to the room opened. "Mr. and Mrs. Donovan come on in."  
  
He put his arm around her waist and they walked into the room.  
  
Kevin was the first to stand up to greet them. "Hi thanks for coming." He looked at Sam. "Have we met before?"  
  
Frank looked the man over there was a slight resemblance between the two of them but Kevin was no threat to him. "Mr. Richardson let's cut to the chase my team and I aren't thrilled about this assignment we're used to dealing with criminals not protecting celebrities but my wife." He glared at Kevin when he said that and tightened his grip on her. "And I will make sure all of you are safe. My team is ready to assume their postitions."  
  
AJ stood up. "So if your team is going to be with us what will you two be doing?"  
  
"Don't worry about that my team will be in with your crew I'm not going to point them out because I don't want them to be treated differently. We get in, we do our job, and we get out."  
  
"It's so nice to know we're loved," Howie groaned.  
  
"Gentlemen you'll have to forgive him for being a little rude but this isn't exactly our idea of a good time. We're trained professionals and you'll have to pardon me for saying this but this job does seem a little beneath our talents. Even so we will do our job to the best of our ability none of us wants to be here right now."  
  
"You got that right." AJ sat back down. "We're stuck in this room till the day of the concert."  
  
She smiled. "Anything to keep you out of trouble Mr. Mclean."  
  
"She got you pegged," Nick chuckled.  
  
"The same goes for all of you let's try to make the best out of a rather bad situation and not end up killing each other before the concert shall we?"  
  
Nods of agreement filled the room as her cellphone rang.  
  
She pulled the phone out of her pocket and glanced at it trying not to tense up when she saw who was calling. "If you'll excuse me mother's tend to worry even at my age." She went back into the hall.  
  
Frank resisted the urge to follow her something was obviously wrong with his son and he was stuck dealing with these people.  
  
"Your first name's Frank right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey Kev I know where you've seen her before the last time we were in DC remember? That group of liquored up lady feds that broke into our room she was one of them."  
  
"Yeah, she was the one that took your pants. Hey do you think your wife can get our stuff back? I had to explain to my mother where thirty pairs of underwear went they cleaned me out."  
  
AJ laughed. "Well, at least they didn't do to you what Mrs. Donovan did to poor Kev took off with the pants he was wearing."  
  
Frank was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check he was never letting her out of his sight again.  
  
"Okay guys that's enough it's been a year. Mr. Donovan could I talk to you alone?"  
  
"Be careful Kev he's got a gun." The rest of the group laughed.  
  
"Sure." Frank followed Kevin into the other room.  
  
"Your wife told you about what happened right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's a great lady the next day she came over and apologized. She told me about being seperated from you for months at a time and believe me I know how that is I'm married now. At least I can say I'm happy to see the two of you are finally getting to spend some time together."  
  
"More time then you know we just had a baby." Frank reached into his backpocket, pulled out his wallet, and like any normal father opened it to reveal pictures of his son. "That's our little one he's about a month old."  
  
"Ah, I wish you hadn't told me that now I feel even worse about having you guys protect us. He's a cute little fella looks a lot like you."  
  
The door opened and Sam came in. "Sorry to interrupt but I've got to catch the next flight to Chicago."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Andy's sick he's got a high fever. Mom rushed him to the emergency room I've got to be there."  
  
Kevin looked at the two of them. "Andy that's your son?"  
  
Frank nodded.  
  
"Why wait for a flight we've got a private plane that can get you back there right away."  
  
"We couldn't."  
  
Kevin held up his hand. "You're helping us out let us help you out. The plane will be ready and waiting at the airport by the time you get there."  
  
St. Mary's Hospital  
  
Chicago, IL-3 p.m.  
  
Sam and Frank practically ran into the hospital and almost passed by the nurse's station. "We're Andrew Donovan's parents."  
  
Justine came over to them. "You're both here."  
  
"Mom don't act so surprised. Where's my baby, is he okay?"  
  
"He's down the hall on the right and he's miserable. I don't understand it he was fine one minute and sick the next."  
  
They went to the ward and there he was an IV in his ankle. "He does look miserable. My poor little man Mommy and Daddy are here for you sweetheart everything's going to be fine." She looked at the nurse. "Can I pick him up? He likes to be held."  
  
The doctor picked that moment to come up to them. "Go ahead and pick him up Mrs. Donovan he's on antibotics right now once the fever's down he should be able to go home. He gave his poor grandmother quite a scare."  
  
Frank shrugged. "He's good at that." He followed the doctor out of the ward. "Will he be able to travel?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Good." He watched Sam pick Andrew up and sit down in the nearest chair. He went back into the room, knelt down beside them, and lightly touched his son's hair. "You felt left out didn't you? You want to be where the action is well don't worry you're coming with us."  
  
"Coming with us but."  
  
"He'll stay in the room with us and Monica can watch him when we can't be with him. I should've thought of this in the first place but I was distracted this assignment is a waste of time and manpower."  
  
"I know." She looked down. "For a little boy who's sick he certainly looks pleased with himself."  
  
"Maybe naming him Damien wasn't such a bad idea after all."  
  
Red Roof Inn  
  
Washington, DC-7 p.m.  
  
Jake tossed his bag on the bed. "This sucks."  
  
Cody set up his laptop on the desk. "I agree with you but it comes with the job."  
  
"My job description never said anything about guarding boy bands I say we do the world a favor and kill them ourselves."  
  
"Oh you're going to be a fun roomate."  
  
"That's another thing we're stuck here while they're swanking it up over at the Sheraton and where's our fearless leader at?"  
  
Monica came into the room. "Donovan had to fly to Chicago but he's on his way."  
  
"So what fun job did you get?"  
  
"Babysitting."  
  
"I thought Sam said these guys didn't need a babysitter."  
  
"They don't while you guys are working I'll be at the Ritz Carlton watching Andrew."  
  
"No fair I could watch Andy."  
  
"Oh please Jake what do you know about babies?"  
  
"Wait a minute the Ritz Carlton?" Cody stepped between Jake and Monica. "Donovan has a room at the Ritz Carlton and I'm stuck sharing a room with the prince of cheer."  
  
She shrugged. "He's the leader and he made his own travel arrangements the touring company made yours. You have no one to blame but yourself." She glanced at her watch. "I should head out they should be at the hotel by now. You boys get to bed early big day tomorrow."  
  
Cody watched Monica leave. "I get to watch Andrew," he mimiced. "If anyone should've gotten stuck babysitting it should've been me they threaten me all the time so when am I going to see some perks?"  
  
Jake flopped down on the bed and tossed a pillow at him. "Shut up about it and let's get some sleep. I still say killing them ourselves is the answer."  
  
Ritz Carlton-9 p.m.  
  
"Come on sweetheart cut Mommy a little slack open your mouth just an itty-bitty bit please." Sam held an eyedropper in one hand and was supporting her son with the other.  
  
Frank leaned in. "It'll make you feel better."  
  
Suddenly she had an idea. "Andy watch Daddy, Daddy will take it first."  
  
"Oh no he." The eyedropper went into his mouth and she squeezed the bulb.  
  
"Don't you dare spit it out and smile while you swallow it the baby is watching you," she growled at him. "See Andy Daddy likes it now you have to take it like a big boy without blowing it back at us like the last couple of times." She refilled the eyedropper, wedged it between his little lips, and waited for the backlash that never came. "It worked."  
  
Frank's forced smile instantly disappeared. "Ick no wonder he wouldn't take it that stuff tastes awful."  
  
She looked at the bottle. "It's supposed to be cherry flavored." She pointed at the front of his shirt. "That's why it's red."  
  
He glanced down droplets of the disgusting stuff was soaking into his shirt. "Then you taste it."  
  
"No thanks I'll take your word on that." There was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be?"  
  
"You check the door I'm going to change and try to get this taste out of my mouth."  
  
"Gee thanks I was in the direct line of fire I've got more of it on me then you do." She sighed, went to the door, and looked through the peephole. "It's Monica." She opened the door.  
  
"How's the little guy doing?"  
  
"Better although he didn't like the plane ride at all. Monica are you sure you want to get stuck with him?"  
  
"You make it sound like a punishment it's the best job in this crazy assignment. My room is right down the hall rm 205 anything comes up just bring him down. You guys have had a long day the jet lag must be killing you. Do you want me to take him now?"  
  
"No he'll stay with us tonight."  
  
"Okay I'll see you later."  
  
She closed the door and walked back into the living room area to find Frank sprawled on the couch with Andy laying on his barechest. "Now I'm glad I didn't let Monica in."  
  
"We're bonding we've both suffered tonight."  
  
"I was just getting even with you for the nine months of torment I went through hauling him around and then pushing him out." She leaned down brushing her nose against his. "Trust me you got off easy."  
  
The phone rang and she hurried to answer it. "Hello, what do you mean they're gone?"  
  
He looked up. "Who's gone?"  
  
"Your their paid security personal and you lost them no wonder they need us. No allow me to put my evening on hold to find your charges." She hung up the phone. "They snuck out of their room and they're out there somewhere I have to go find them."  
  
"We have to find them. Take Andrew to Monica then we'll start looking."  
  
"Frank they're probably club hopping and let's face it you're not the clubbing type."  
  
"But you are."  
  
"The company's motto was work hard, play hard, and be hard. They even created fake IDs for us so we could drink and this is something I shouldn't be sharing."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "You're not with them anymore you're with me and we go together. I think I can handle the club scene."  
  
"Have it your way I have a pretty good idea of where they went."  
  
The Dungeon-10 p.m.  
  
Sam walked up to the bouncer at the door. "Mickey you're still stuck working the door."  
  
Mickey grinned as he crossed his huge arms across his chest. "Only one brave enough to keep out the riff raff these days. Who's the dude?"  
  
She wrapped her arm around Frank's waist. "This is my husband."  
  
"Husband? The Bobcat a married lady I guess miracles do happen."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Kidding you know I am go on in have a drink on me."  
  
"Thanks say have you seen any celebrities tonight?"  
  
"Nobody to write home about just that annoying boy band the boss likes."  
  
"That's our boys." They went into the club.  
  
"So how often did you come here?"  
  
"Almost every night one of the girls from the Company owns the place."  
  
"Let's get over to the bar."  
  
"You know Frank you don't have to get me drunk to get lucky."  
  
"Now who's got a one track mind." He straightened the collar on his black suit jacket he'd tossed over his black t-shirt and raised an eyebrow when he felt a hand slide into the back pocket of his jeans. "Please tell me that's you."  
  
She looked up at him. "You mean this," the hand inside his pocket moved, "yep that's me."  
  
"Good." They pushed their way to the bar trying to scan the crowd at the same time.  
  
The bartender smiled at them. "Hey Sam long time no see." She put two glasses on the bar. "So what can I get for you?"  
  
"No drinks tonight Kat where are they?"  
  
"Ah come on one drink I'll make you a B-52."  
  
Frank frowned. "A B-52?"  
  
"It's a shot of everything open on the bar and last time I had one of those I woke up on a Greyhound bound for Canada. I'm looking for the Backstreet Boys and I know they're here."  
  
"Oh come on it'll be like old times."  
  
"I've got a job to do and I've got a little person now."  
  
"That's right heard that rumor thought that's all it was. How about you handsome?"  
  
"Nothing for me."  
  
"Let me guess you're Frank Donovan I'm Katherine Carter friend's call me Kat."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Since you all ready know they're here the fellows told me if Sam came in looking for them with a guy that was, pardon me for saying this, dull as dirt he's got to be Frank Donovan."  
  
"This assignment is really getting on my nerves."  
  
"Where are they Kat?"  
  
"Can't you just them sing one song?"  
  
"So you can up the cover charge to the poor schmucks outside I don't think so."  
  
"They're on the upper deck in the VIP section. Boy he's sucked the fun right out of you." Kat leaned forward. "Apparently he's been doing it through your neck, geez, I've never seen one quite so dark." She looked at Frank. "What are you part vampire?"  
  
Frank grinned as Sam pulled up on the collar of her shirt. "Let's just get them and get the hell out of here." She gave him a shove back into the crowd. "I thought you said it wasn't that noticable."  
  
He shrugged. "I lied."  
  
As they made their way up the stairs to the second floor she spotted a famaliar face in the crowd. "Frank something weird is going on Duncan is here."  
  
"Knife throwing Duncan?"  
  
"You're never going to let that go are you? Yes it's him but he hates this place."  
  
"You don't think he could be after."  
  
"Just to be on the safe side let's hurry." They walked up to the crowded table in the corner.  
  
"And when I asked what those two would be doing the look on that Donovan guy's face said it all this is a little vacation for him and the Mrs." AJ noticed the rest of the group was no longer paying attention to him they were looking behind him. "He's behind me isn't he?"  
  
"Hello Mr. Mclean why do I have the feeling that you're the one that called me duller then dirt."  
  
"We're in big trouble now aren't we?"  
  
"More then you know, Frank he's coming this way and i just can't picture him as a big Backstreet Boys fan. Take them out of here I'll keep him busy."  
  
"Sam he could kill you."  
  
She nodded. "He could or he could kill them."  
  
"Then let him kill them."  
  
Five shocked faces looked at him.  
  
"I'll be fine." She walked up to Duncan blocking his path. "Hi Duncan funny meeting you here."  
  
"Yes, well, it's been lovely seeing you again but if you'll excuse me I have work to do." He tried to step around her.  
  
She stepped into his path. "Their music isn't that bad."  
  
"Those people are a threat to national security and if you think you can stop me little girl I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Little? Look old man you may have helped me find my son but that won't stop me from kicking your ass."  
  
He chuckled. "You always were so full of life it's a pity I'll have to snuff it out. I'll try to make sure you can have an open casket."  
  
She swallowed hard but managed to look him in the eye with a confidence she didn't feel it had been along time since she'd had to use her skills. "Bring it on."  
  
The punch came out of nowhere staggering her backwards and the battle began.  
  
Frank shoved the Boys into the waiting car while trying to remember where Jake was staying and if he'd be able to get there in time to help. He gave up trying and went back inside as people started streaming out.  
  
"Mr. Donovan!"  
  
He looked up and saw a sight that made his blood run cold Duncan had a knife to Sam's throat.  
  
"Give them to me and I won't slit her open and gut her like a fish."  
  
"They're all ready gone and you've said yourself she's your prized pupil. Can you honestly kill her?"  
  
"Mr. Donovan always the negotiator now you know for a fact she means more to you then she does to me."  
  
"It's nice to know who cares." She slammed her head into Duncan's face and broke his hold on the knife with her knee. "Gonna feel that later." She kicked him in the chest and backed up against the upper deck's rail. "Stay away from them Duncan all of them or next time I'll kill you mentor or no."  
  
"You can't protect them forever if I have to take them out one at a time I will. I have the time do you?"  
  
She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The clock is ticking for you Agent Donovan and time is running out. Should I spare your beloved the pain of good-bye or should I let him suffer it out?" He held up the knife as he heard sirens approach. "Well this seems to be a victory for you allow me to have one as well." He threw the knife and walked away.  
  
The knife barely missed her head and cut down one of the hanging lights.  
  
Kat jumped over the bar and slammed into Frank right before the lamp dropped on the spot where he had been standing.  
  
Sam came limping down the stairs. "I've really got to start wearing my knee brace. Honey are you all right?"  
  
Kat stood up and brushed broken glass off herself. "I'm fine darling."  
  
"I was talking to the handsome man you landed on."  
  
He stood up. "I'm okay what about you?"  
  
"A little beaten, a little battered but I'll live."  
  
"That was the old man wasn't it? You've done something and he's after you."  
  
"He's not after me Kat he's after the Boys."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He said they were a threat to national security."  
  
"If Duncan's running the hit they don't stand a chance. If I were you I'd say screw this assignment, take my husband and my kid, and get as far away from Washington as I could. This club is the only piece of sanity I have you've got a family Sam they're way more important."  
  
"How can you just give up?"  
  
"Look I love those guys honestly I do especially Howie but Duncan is the man he trained all of us. He'll kill anybody that gets in his way."  
  
"Then why don't you lend a hand?"  
  
Kat shook her head. "No way, I saved him from being crushed that's it but if the guys show up here again I'll keep them safe."  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"I can't believe how much you're willing to sacrifice for this job you've changed Sam and not for the better." Kat turned to Frank. "Let me give you a parting piece of advice Mr. Donovan put your foot down take her out of this city, this state, this country if you have to before she gets herself killed. No child should be without a mother trust me I know." She walked into the back office.  
  
"What does she mean by that?"  
  
"Kat's mother died in a plane crash when she was sixteen." She rubbed her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing he had a knife to your throat he could've killed you."  
  
"I've been dead before."  
  
"Sam you're forgetting one thing it's not just you anymore it's us. You tend to forget that at times and we have a child now I don't plan on raising him alone." He stepped forward, put a finger under her chin, and examined the small cut on her neck. "I'm calling off the team no one wants to do this assignment anyways."  
  
"They're in real danger."  
  
"They are but some how after all that's happened to us I can't bring myself to care. We're going back to the hotel, getting some rest, and then in the morning we're taking the first flight home."  
  
Ritz Carlton-Midnight  
  
Frank hung up the phone. "I just made Jake very happy he's really starting to warm up to me."  
  
"Goody for you I'm going to go get Andrew." Sam headed for the door.  
  
"He's probably sleeping we can get him in the morning."  
  
"You know crazy thing is here you're not the leader and therefore I don't have to listen to you."  
  
He grabbed her arm. "Just because you're mad at me don't drag him into this."  
  
"Let go of me." She yanked her arm free. "Don't make me hurt you."  
  
He nodded. "You could do that or," he backed her against the wall, "I could do things to you that would make you scream."  
  
She gave him a shove. "You think that solves everything bang the wife and all is forgiven but it's not going to work this time. I love you and Andrew more then anything else in this world and I would do anything for you but I can't let innocent people die just so you can protect me. Risk is part of our jobs even unnecessary ones."  
  
"He will kill you."  
  
"He can try but if we back down he will kill them. Can you really carry that around for the rest of your life the fact that you could've saved them if you'd only tried? You may be able to do that but I can't not anymore. There's too much blood on my hands all ready." She sighed. "I'll leave Andrew with Monica I'm going for a walk you think about what I said." She went out the door.  
  
He sat down with a sigh he now had to choose keep the assignment possibly lose his wife or give up the assignment deal with his angry superiors and lose his wife.  
  
The Dungeon-1 a.m.  
  
Kat came out of her office to find Sam sitting at the bar. "We're closed how did you get in?"  
  
"Picked the lock it's like riding a bicycle you never forget."  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Drowning my misery the old fashioned way."  
  
"Ah, getting completely smashed I remember those nights, good times."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Sam you never were the partying type you were more the brooding in the corner till you got a few under your belt type." Kat eyed up the empty bottles on the bar. "Did you honestly expect this to make you feel any better? Did it ever make us feel any better about what we were doing?"  
  
"Worth a shot." Sam pounded her hand on the bar. "This isn't how it's supposed to be I'm fighting with the one person I never wanted to fight with and we're fighting over the Backstreet Boys. God I need another drink."  
  
"I think you've had enough what you need to do is go back to that husband of yours and make up. I've heard it's a lot of fun." Kat shook her head. "Trust me you don't know how lucky you are to have him I saw the look in his eyes when he thought you were in danger and I'd give anything to have someone look at me that way." She helped Sam off the stool. "Now get out of my club I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"You're going to help me?"  
  
"I'm going to help both of you all this family stuff has gotten me thinking maybe if I save Howie him and me can."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"When you first met Frank did you ever think you'd end up married to him, having his kids?"  
  
"Only in my dreams."  
  
Kat grinned. "Well, there you go."  
  
Ritz Carlton-1:30 a.m.  
  
Frank opened his eyes as the door opened he'd fallen asleep in the chair. "You're back."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"I've thought about it and."  
  
She sat down in his lap and kissed him. "Doesn't matter right now I want you to take me into the bedroom and do those things that will make me scream."  
  
He ran a finger along her jaw. "Sweetheart you're drunk."  
  
"Just a little bit."  
  
"We're risking a lot for these people but I hate it when you're mad at me. If we do this we do it together after tonight consider us one person you're in the line of fire so am I. Do you understand or are you too far gone?"  
  
She held up her left hand as she remembered the engraving that'd put on their wedding bands. "Today we join our bodies, our spirits, our souls."  
  
"Good." He stood up and carried her into the bedroom. "For right now Mrs. Donovan you have some screaming to do."  
  
"Gotta say making up is my favorite part."  
  
Ritz Carlton-10 a.m.  
  
"Sam, oh Sam wakie, wakie."  
  
Sam opened her eyes with a groan. "Kat leave me alone." She sat up pulling the sheet up to her chin and glanced over to make sure Frank was covered, thankfully he was. "Kat how'd you get in here?"  
  
"Hotel locks are easy."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Don't you mean how much did I hear? I thought I'd crash on your couch but you guys are loud. At first I thought you were being tortured till you started up with your oh god, oh Frank don't stop and why did you keep calling him daddy? That's just sick."  
  
"It's not daddy it's dedi D-E-D-I it's a nickname and why am I explaining myself to a pervert."  
  
"Because that's the kind of person you are." Frank pulled a gun out from under his pillow. "You broke into our room, and invaded our privacy give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right here right now."  
  
"Go ahead pull the trigger if you think you can deal with Duncan on your own."  
  
"Kat I thought you said you were going to call not show up here. Frank put the gun down and Kat could you please get out."  
  
"Wait a minute you wanted my help."  
  
"I still do but it can't be like old times."  
  
"It's not exactly like old times anyways I never broke into your room to find you in bed with some guy. I never did understand that whole saving yourself for marriage thing and I don't know how you held out as long as you did when you two were dating. All right I'll meet you at the club in one hour don't keep me waiting."  
  
He waited till she left before putting the gun between them. "You didn't tell me about her."  
  
"You didn't give me much time to talk."  
  
"Last time we dealt with one of them it cost two people their lives."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Miguel Sanchez was slaughtered in his cell Duncan did that in our name."  
  
"Sanchez kidnapped our son."  
  
"For that he deserved to be punished but not like that. If she gets out of line."  
  
"I'll watch her." She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"My point is that we have enough to worry about without having to watch the people that are supposed to be helping us." He put his arm around her.  
  
"You had a gun under your pillow, why?"  
  
"Protection."  
  
She handed him the clip for the gun. "Might need that."  
  
He picked up the gun and examined it. "How did you?"  
  
"My head was on that pillow your body was on mine. I felt the gun and disarmed it I'm very good at multi-tasking."  
  
"Apparently I was distracted by other things I didn't even see you do it. Go meet Katherine I've got to call Jake give him the bad news and I think I might've figured out a job for Alex."  
  
Rehearsal  
  
December 28-Noon  
  
Frank walked into the rehearsal hall just as the Boys were performing the only new song on the tour 'Drowning'. He'd pushed his way through a crowd of screaming girls to get inside and he'd tried to listen to the Backstreet Boys CD his wife had hidden in her private collection neither of which had improved his mood. Katherine's showing up in their room was just the topper he didn't need she was a reminder of the person Sam used to be and he feared that she'd decide retirement hadn't been the best idea. He couldn't go through those nights of pacing and worrying he may never see her again.  
  
Alex walked up to him she looked better then she had a few days ago. "I thought we were dropping this assignment."  
  
"Change of plans there's an actual threat."  
  
"Going to let us in on it?"  
  
"Later right now you're going to meet your boyfriend."  
  
"My boyfriend? I didn't realize this was a dating service."  
  
He frowned but his mind was elsewhere Sam had been her usual light hearted self after Katherine had left even teasing him about the gun he'd hidden under his pillow and the reason he gave for it. She'd informed him that they'd never used protection in bed before and they never would. Anyone that didn't know her as well as he did would think she was fine but he knew better. The fight with Duncan had taken it's toll both mentally and physically. He couldn't remember a time she had ever looked as terrified as when Duncan held the knife to her throat and his references he made to time running out.  
  
"Earth to Mr. Donovan you wanted to see me."  
  
Frank blinked he'd let his mind wander his concern for his wife's safety, her very sanity had taken over. "Yes Mr. Mclean I'm putting one of my agents in your group Alex Cross meet AJ Mclean."  
  
"You're sticking me with him? This is payback for insulting Sam, isn't it?"  
  
"No, of course not I just think Mr. Mclean needs to be monitored." His cellphone rang. "You two get to know each other." He stepped away from them. "Donovan."  
  
"Frank."  
  
He placed his hand over his other ear. "Sam what's wrong? I can barely hear you."  
  
"I need you how fast can you get here?"  
  
Any other time he would've teased her but something in her voice and the fact that he heard sirens in the background made him think better of it. "You're at The Dungeon right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm on my way." He shoved the phone back in his pocket and headed for the door.  
  
The Dungeon-12:30 p.m.  
  
Frank saw the fire trucks and ambulance before he even got within a block of the place and had to stop to stare at the remains of the nightclub. "My god." He pushed his way through the crowd till he found Sam sitting on the back of a police car. "Honey?"  
  
"He did this he burned down the club." Tears trickled down the soot on her cheeks as she looked down at her shoes. "One victory for me and one for him." She snorted. "Some victory I saved the Backstreet Boys gave them another day of life his victory took Kat's life away."  
  
"She was in the building?"  
  
"No but she might as well have been this club meant everything to her. I should've listened to you and just walked away."  
  
He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "You couldn't of done that."  
  
She shook her head. "God I hate this job and I don't just mean this case."  
  
"It's not all that bad if it wasn't for our jobs we never would've met and just think what we would've missed out on. As for the club burning down are you sure Duncan did it or are you trying to find something else to feel guilty about?"  
  
"All guilt aside I'm pretty sure he did it he left a message the police took it to the station but I'm sure I remember it." She closed her eyes. "What a piece of work is man infinite in beauty, grace, and skill how like a god but gods can fall, they can betray and be betrayed in return. Do not try to stop me or the price will be higher." She opened her eyes fresh tears filling them as she turned to look at him and put her hand on his leg. "Family ties are easily cut."  
  
His eye's widened Duncan's message was clear he'd destroyed the one thing that meant something to Katherine and next time it would be the people that meant something to Sam. "We can't back down."  
  
"Damn right we can't." Kat walked over to them. "That old bastard burned down my club probably with a song in his heart he hated this place. We are going to nail his British ass to the wall."  
  
Sam wiped her eyes. "We are?"  
  
Kat shoved herself between the two of them. "Sure we'll be like the Three Musketeers and since the club is gone I've got nothing holding me here I can help you out maybe move to Chicago."  
  
Sam forced a smile. "Yay."  
  
"I'm going to go see if I can salvage anything." Kat got off the car and headed over to the firefighters.  
  
Sam shook her head. "Duncan is an evil, evil man."  
  
"I think she just found soemthing to replace her club."  
  
"Yeah us now we definitely have to protect the Backstreet Boys."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can attach Kat to Howie Derough maybe if she's got a boyfriend she'll leave us alone."  
  
"You know at first when you called and said you needed me I thought."  
  
"Oh come on it's not like we're horny teenagers or anything."  
  
"I can get us back to the room in ten minutes."  
  
"Okay let's hurry before she sees us."  
  
He got off the car. "You're serious?"  
  
"Of course, but if anyone asks we're going to check on Andy." She got down and followed him to the car.  
  
Ritz Carlton-12:45 p.m.  
  
Frank kicked the door shut behind them and pulled off his jacket tossing it over a nearby chair.  
  
"You know if we keep this up I'm going to end up pregnant again." Sam took off her jacket and dropped it to the floor.  
  
He grinned. "You act like that's a bad thing."  
  
"And you talk like being pregnant would keep me out of trouble."  
  
"Oh you're in trouble right now. Now shut up and kiss me."  
  
"You're bossy." She wrapped her arms around him. "I like that."  
  
The two of them were so involved in each other that they didn't hear the door open. "Geez I come here for a little comfort and I end up walking into mating habits on the Saharn Geti. Don't you guys ever stop?"  
  
"We have now," he growled.  
  
"Kat what are you doing here?"  
  
"My club burned to the ground and could you please get your hand out of his pants it's very distracting?"  
  
"Sorry." Sam pulled away from him. "Call the rehearsal hall and get her clearance."  
  
He nodded and reached for the phone.  
  
"Kat I'm sorry we took off when we did but you were okay and we had to check on the baby."  
  
"Oh, I'd love to see him. Where is the little fella?"  
  
"He's not here at the moment but eventually."  
  
"I'm sure, look, if anything happens to them while you two are off doing god knows what to each other."  
  
"The UC team is all ready there and if you're so concerned about the Boys they're at the rehearsal hall Frank's getting you clearance."  
  
"She's got it."  
  
"There now you can go to the rehearsal hall and eye up Howie it'll be fun."  
  
"It'd be more fun if you came with me."  
  
"Give me an hour two at the most."  
  
"An hour or two so you guys can do it a couple of times?"  
  
"Actually only one time there's no such thing as a quickie with Frank." Sam pushed Kat towards the door.  
  
"Only once?"  
  
"Yes he's very, very good."  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"You're kidding right? I spent most of the five years I've been married waiting barely spending any kind of time with my husband and now that I'm with him I'm going to make up for lost time. Now get out before I forget you're my friend and stuff your corpse in a closet somewhere."  
  
"Okay you're a little tense right now I'll see you over at the rehearsal hall."  
  
Sam slammed the door shut and walked back over to him.  
  
"Still in the mood?"  
  
"Just take off your pants and let's do it."  
  
"Isn't that romantic?" He sat down on the couch. "Have a seat."  
  
"Frank."  
  
"Come on we're not wild animals in heat sit down next to me I promise I'll only bite if you ask."  
  
She sat down beside him and rested her hand on his thigh. "Yes?"  
  
"You're tense and upset that takes all the fun out of this. We do this because we love each other and we enjoy it not because we're making up for lost time. I know you feel terrible about all the things we missed out on but I don't want this to be forced on you. I don't want you to force yourself."  
  
She slid into his lap. "You're not forcing me and I enjoy spending all the quality time with you I can I always have. It's just between this assignment, Duncan and his word games and then Kat I'm starting to feel the strain. I can't wait for New Years."  
  
"What do we do if she follows us back to Chicago?"  
  
"Then I get to use my maiming skills."  
  
"This is supposed to keep me in the mood?"  
  
"No." She unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hands inside. "This is."  
  
"It's working."  
  
Rehearsal-1:15 p.m.  
  
Jake met Kat at the door. "Hey you must be Katherine Carter I'm Jake Shaw. How did you get sucked into this?"  
  
"I'm a fan." She grinned. "I'm also a friend of Sam's we worked together."  
  
He backed away from her like she had just said she worshipped the devil. "You're a fan and you worked for the Company great. This assignment just keeps getting better and better."  
  
"Glad you're enjoying yourself so what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm part of the undercover unit that go this assignment."  
  
"You hate this assignment."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"Well, this assignment may be the toughest of your life Agent Shaw."  
  
"Guarding a boy band, yeah sure."  
  
"Let me catch you up and the rest of your team too." She shook her head. "You'd better be prepared for what's coming."  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Sam and Donovan?"  
  
She frowned. "I think they're kind of busy right now."  
  
Ritz Carlton-2 p.m.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
Sam looked up at Frank and nodded. "You can be a little rougher I'm not going to break."  
  
"Just didn't want to hurt you." He slid his hands under her shoulder blades and dug his fingers into her shoulders. "Better?"  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
He noticed her breathing was becoming more labored then usual and he was about to comment on it when he felt a stinging pain in his back. "Sweetheart you're digging your nails into my back."  
  
She moved her hands to his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. "Sorry."  
  
He grunted and smiled down at her. "Now you feel totally relaxed."  
  
"We should go over to the rehearsal hall fill Jake and Alex in."  
  
"I think Katherine can handle it."  
  
"Putting your faith in her all ready I'm impressed considering this morning you were ready to kill her."  
  
"I'm too worn out to worry about it."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
He sighed. "You never are why is that?"  
  
"I just suck the energy right out of you."  
  
His gaze traveled down to her neck. "Speaking of sucking."  
  
"Oh no." She attempted to get out from under him. "This would've been cute when we were first married but it isn't now. We're an old married couple."  
  
"Are you calling me old?"  
  
"I said we're both old we're two old people with a child, a child I should check on so get off."  
  
"No, you've insulted me but I promise to put it lower then the last one."  
  
"Ouch, I'm feeling teeth remind me to beat you later." She thought for a moment running her hand through his hair. "That's it, Michael."  
  
He looked up in shock had she just called him Michael. "Excuse me?"  
  
She instantly read the look in his eyes. "Oh god, no Frank you totally misunderstood Michael Smith is the solution to our problem."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He's been locked away for at least five years just living for the thought of getting revenage on the people that locked him away. If I could focus that."  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"And give me one good reason why not."  
  
"I'm not letting out one menace to deal with another."  
  
"Dedi I know how he feels the urge to kill anything and everything I was lucky he wasn't. Let him at least be useful to someone just this once."  
  
He rolled off of her. "Your urges were artificial his aren't he's his father's son."  
  
"How do you know they were fake?" She sighed staring at the ceiling. "Frank what would you have done if during that incident at The Dark Zone I had just taken your gun and ran off?"  
  
"Sam I don't want to discuss this."  
  
"Come on there's a killer on the loose it looks like your wife but isn't not really and you know you would've had to kill me to stop me. Knowing you as well as I do you would've insisted upon doing it yourself so the question remains do you have that killer instinct? If you had to choose between innocent people that you didn't even know and the woman that you've shared your bed with for almost six years who would you choose?"  
  
"Forunately for me I didn't have to make that decision and I refuse to make it now." He noticed his voice was sounding a bit sterner then he would've liked but this wasn't a conversation he'd ever pictured them having.  
  
"I want an answer."  
  
"I'm not going to give you one." He touched her cheek pulling her close to him. "Sam this plan you have it won't work he's dangerous."  
  
"I don't think I can beat him and I love you more then my own life but I know you can't. Duncan isn't going to stop till he's in the ground and I'm out of shape Michael is the only chance we have of saving those boys. Let me try please."  
  
He ran his hand down her back. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Of course, why?"  
  
"Just wondering this isn't like you doubting yourself and your skills. You're retreating to old form and I don't like it."  
  
She closed her eyes. "With all that's been going on the threats, the betrayals I don't know which way is up anymore. What did he mean by time is running out for me? Was he talking about the Boys? Is he playing mind games? I never could get a read on Duncan he locked all his emotions away and tried to teach us all how to do the same. I never could master it though I can't tell you how many times I sat in my office and cried over the things I had seen, the things I had to do." She opened her eyes. "Forunately for me we have something that makes all this worthwhile." She patted his chest. "Get your shorts on I'll be right back." She got out of bed, grabbed her robe, put it on, and tossed his boxers at him. "Now where did you put my underwear?"  
  
He pointed at the lamp across the room.  
  
She grabbed them. "Good distance."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"You'll see." She left the room and came back a few minutes later carrying Andrew. She got back into bed and curled up next to him setting their son between them. "Well?"  
  
"You're right." He sighed. "You're also right about Michael Smith if you can manage to get him." He rubbed his son's stomach. "Sam is it just me or is our little boy getting fat?"  
  
"You finally admit I'm right and then you insult our son shame on you. Just for that you can take him to the rehearsal hall with you."  
  
"Me, why?"  
  
"I can't take him with me and Monica is exhausted plus the fact that you two were so eager to bond yesterday." She got up and got dressed. She leaned down and kissed Andrew on the forehead. "Be good for Daddy." She turned to go.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
She went over and leaned down her lips headed for his forehead but ended up on his. "Behave yourself and play nice with the other kids I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
She grinned. "Aren't I always?"  
  
Rehearsal Hall-3 p.m.  
  
Frank dragged himself into the hall he'd spent more time trying to get his little bundle of joy ready then anything else.  
  
Jake met him at the door. "We're going up against Duncan Smith and why did you bring the baby with you?"  
  
The music on the stage stopped. "Baby who brought a baby?"  
  
"Yes Duncan Smith is our killer." He handed Jake the diaper bag. "As for Andy I didn't have a choice there's no one else to watch him."  
  
"Where's Sam?"  
  
"She went out to get us a little extra help."  
  
"More people like Kat I hope."  
  
"Michael Smith."  
  
"The agent that killed all those people in the McDonalds?"  
  
"He's Duncan's son."  
  
"Figures, say do you know if Kat's seeing anyone?"  
  
"As far as I know she's single." Frank allowed himself a small smile. "Why?"  
  
"No reason just curious I'll take this into the back unless you want me to watch Andy for you?"  
  
"I've got him. Where's Alex?"  
  
"She's backstage with that AJ person and she's not happy."  
  
"Good then everybody feels the same Duncan is nobody to play around with I want our young friends watched 24/7 which is why I put Alex where I did." He headed for the stage.  
  
"Yeah I heard you had some excitement last night."  
  
"More then you know Duncan almost killed Sam." He got to the stage area and was surrounded.  
  
Kevin knelt down to look into the babyseat Frank was holding. "Is this your son?"  
  
"Yes this is Andrew."  
  
"He looks a lot like you."  
  
AJ leaned in. "Yeah it's like a mini-you that's scary."  
  
"No what's scary is you now everybody back off and go back to work." His cellphone rang. "Donovan."  
  
"Somebody's just a little bit overprotective," AJ quipped.  
  
Kevin grabbed his arm. "Will you behave yourself?"  
  
"But I don't wanna." AJ let Kevin drag him back to the stage.  
  
"How's everything going?"  
  
Frank sighed Sam was checking up on him. "Fine as far as I can tell I just got here a few minutes ago."  
  
"Just got there? I left you a half hour ago."  
  
"Your son wouldn't hold still so I could get him dressed."  
  
"My son and here I thought he was our son besides if he's anybody's little bundle he's yours except for his eyes and his normal ears he looks like you."  
  
"My ears are normal."  
  
She chuckled she loved to tease him. "Whatever you say honey."  
  
"So why are you calling to check on me?"  
  
"I'm here with Michael it was all a lie Frank everything that's in his file is a lie. I've checked hospital records, talked with the staff, and even talked to Michael himself. He's not locked up in a high security cell he helps the nurses with the other patients and as far as I can tell he's fine. Duncan killed his fiancee in front of him then locked him away and tooled his file so no one would find out the truth."  
  
"Will he be able to help us?"  
  
"Yeah, you know I walked in here ready for the fight of my life talking to some Hannibal Lector type guy and instead." She sighed. "I don't understand any of this."  
  
"Neither do I." He felt the babyseat bump his legs and growled at Howie.  
  
"Frank did you just growl at me?"  
  
"No hang on." He took the phone from his ear and pointed at the stage. "Get back up there."  
  
Howie looked up at him. "We're on a break I'm just looking I promise I won't touch him."  
  
He brought the phone back to his ear. "They keep coming by me."  
  
"You're holding the baby, people like to look at babies, and since our little Andy is so cute and so adorable people feel the need to worship at his feet. Hold down the fort I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Hurry."  
  
"Don't worry I will."  
  
He shoved the phone back into his pocket. "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Derough?"  
  
"Call me Howie."  
  
"Ah...no."  
  
"Can I call you Frank?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is no your favorite word?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You are a cheery fellow."  
  
"My job is to protect you that means I don't have to like you."  
  
"But your wife likes us and Kat likes us. You know I wouldn't mind if you paired me up with Kat like you did AJ and Alex."  
  
"Katherine isn't part of my undercover team."  
  
A slapping sound came from backstage and Alex came out AJ close behind. "Good you're here I refuse to be paired up with that human octopus."  
  
"Ah come on baby I was just trying to get into my part."  
  
"You were trying to get into my part and if you call me baby one more time I'll kill you myself." Alex realized what Frank was holding. "Speaking of babies why did you bring Andy? I thought he was staying with Monica."  
  
"He was but she needed a break." He took a deep breath to calm himself and that's when the lights went out. "Cody!"  
  
"I'm working on it." There was a crash. "Ow."  
  
The lights came back up. "Good job Cody."  
  
"I didn't do anything," he called from the stage.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine the speaker broke my fall."  
  
Kat came from the back Kevin and Brian trailing behind her. "What just happened?"  
  
Frank looked around. "We're missing somebody."  
  
Kat looked around. "Oh god he got Howie anybody but Howie. Damn you Duncan first my club and now Howie."  
  
"Um Kat I'm right here." Howie came out from behind Frank.  
  
Kat turned red. "Oh hi, now that I feel like a complete idoit who are we missing?"  
  
"Where's Nick," Brian asked.  
  
Frank pulled out his gun. "Jake, Alex you're with me."  
  
"Um Frank far be it from me to tell you how to do your job or anything but don't you think you'd look more menacing without the infant."  
  
He looked down he hadn't even realized he still had a death grip on the handle of the babyseat. "Cody."  
  
Cody limped down from the stage. "Yeah I know watch Andrew."  
  
He set the seat down. "Anything happens to him."  
  
"You'll kill me."  
  
He nodded and headed backstage Jake and Alex close behind.  
  
Kat scowled at Cody. "Why did he tell you to watch the baby?"  
  
"Because I fear him."  
  
Howie nodded. "He gives off that vibe."  
  
Sam came into the building. "What's going on? Where's Frank?"  
  
"The lights went out and now Nick's gone we think Duncan got him."  
  
Sam pulled out her gun. "Frank went to find him he didn't go alone did he?"  
  
"He took Jake and Alex."  
  
"That might not be enough which way did they do?"  
  
Cody pointed.  
  
"Stay here." She ran in the direction Cody had pointed and as she headed down the hallway glancing into each open doorway she muttered, "Please God I've never asked you for anything before but don't let Duncan hurt him. How does that prayer go? Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as is in heaven."  
  
A hand touched her shoulder.  
  
She turned and trained her gun at, "Frank."  
  
"Were you praying?"  
  
"Maybe a little, did you find them?"  
  
"No sign of Duncan yet or the boy but Jake and Alex are still looking. Honey you're trembling."  
  
"I'm fine." She attempted to put her gun back in it's holster. "Just give me a minute."  
  
He took the gun from her and put it into her holster. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Michael told me about his fiancee what Duncan did to her and I thought if he found out I wasn't here he might've tried to."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"It's not okay I sent Andrew with you. Where is he?"  
  
"He's with Cody and Katherine."  
  
"He warned me he'd take them out one at a time if he had to but I never listen to anyone but myself. I should go get Michael I left him in the car." She started to walk past him.  
  
He grabbed her arm. "Just a minute come here."  
  
"We don't have time for this."  
  
"Yes we do you're shaking so bad you couldn't fire off a shot if you wanted to." He patted his shoulder. "Come on put your head right here."  
  
She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "He mutilated that girl in front of his own son and then locked him away sending him pictures of the body. I actually respected and trusted that nutcase."  
  
"I know but we're going to stop him the boy is still alive."  
  
"Until we find the corpse."  
  
He put his finger under her chin and lifted it till she was looking into his eyes. "You are stronger then this four hours after giving birth to our son you were out of bed looking for him fighting for him. I need you to be that strong now I need you to be my rock. Can you do that for me? Can you do that for us?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
He shook his head. "I've never demanded anything from you before but I am now if you can't handle this you need to tell me I don't want you cracking under pressure at a critical moment endangering the team."  
  
"Cracking under pressure that's what your worried about?" She started to push away from him her temper flared till she realized what he was doing. "Aren't you a clever one."  
  
He shrugged. "You get angry you tend to focus now focus that anger on a more deserving target."  
  
"Duncan."  
  
He nodded. "Let's get back to the group."  
  
"I'll go get Michael." She headed back the way she had come.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
She turned. "Yeah."  
  
"One more thing." He grabbed her arm, pulled her close, and kissed her pushing her up against the wall. He pulled back. "When did you have your wisdom teeth removed?"  
  
"A few weeks ago." She took a deep breath. "That was your tongue wasn't it?"  
  
He grinned. "It was go get Michael I'll meet you by the stage."  
  
"Okay." She waited till he was out of sight then leaned against the wall and looked up. "Thank you god I owe you big time."  
  
"I heard that." He came back over to her. "Want it again?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good but this time I want it to be mutual and no more worrying we're the best at what we do." He kissed her again.  
  
"Somebody get the hose they're at it again. One of your charges is captured maybe dead and you two are sucking face."  
  
"Who's sucking face? Whoa Mr. Donovan I take back all the times I called you dull."  
  
"Thank you again Katherine and Mr. Mclean."  
  
"I'll just go get Michael." She walked past him.  
  
"Sam you got a little bit of drool on your chin there."  
  
"Just for that Kat you can come with me before Frank shoots you."  
  
AJ waited till Sam and Kat were out of sight before elbowing Frank in the ribs. "So Mr. D did you score?"  
  
Frank rolled his eyes and walked away from him.  
  
"All right Mr. D I'm starting to like you more and more."  
  
A few minutes later the team and the remaining Backstreet Boys met Michael Smith.  
  
Michael smiled nervously at the group and ran a hand through his graying hair. "Hi."  
  
Jake's jaw dropped. "Sam are you sure you got the right guy?"  
  
"You want a demonstration little man?"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes this guy was so like his father. "Michael play nice or better still don't play at all."  
  
"He did challenge him to prove himself."  
  
"Kat you're not helping."  
  
Kat grinned she was practically jumping up and down with giddiness. "Come on Sam it'll be fun. You do still remember how to have fun don't you?"  
  
"Not that kind of fun that's bad fun." Sam held out her hand. "I know you two are packing give me the sharp instruments." She narrowed her eyes. "Now."  
  
"Who died and made you my mother?"  
  
Jake stepped forward and jabbed a finger into Michael's chest. "No I want to see if this guy's the real thing."  
  
"Gentlemen, if I dare call you that, need I remind you there's an infant in the room and you wouldn't want to scar my poor little baby boy for life would you?"  
  
As if hearing his mother's cue Andrew started to cry.  
  
"There now are you happy?" Sam walked over to the babyseat and took him out of it. "It's okay Mommy made the bad men stop fighting I know how you hate violence."  
  
"That's surprising considering who his parents are," Cody quipped.  
  
"Sam I think you've sprung a leak."  
  
She glanced down and sighed. "You made him cry and now I'm leaking I'll be back." She walked over to Frank. "Get Jake away from Michael we don't need any more stress right now." She walked into the back.  
  
"We don't have time for in fighting right now we are the only thing standing between Duncan and this band. The clock is running against us Duncan all ready has Mr. Carter."  
  
"My father won't kill him not right away he likes his kills to make a statement." Michael looked down at the floor all the fight drained out of him and he seemed to age before their eyes. "Trust me I know."  
  
"Michael are you sure you're okay with this?"  
  
"Mr. Donovan my father took everything from me and then he made everyone think I was some sort of monster. He has to be stopped."  
  
"All right then let's come up with a plan."  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Sam?"  
  
"I'm sure he can fill her in later," AJ chuckled.  
  
Frank scowled but began to work out the details to his plan.  
  
Sam studied herself in the bathroom mirror Andy lay on the changing table he'd been fed and was content. "Little man you are getting chubby." She tucked in the t-shirt she'd swiped from the dressing room and was about to turn away from the mirror when she noticed drops of blood in the sink. She glanced at her reflection to see she had a nosebleed. "I don't need this now."  
  
"Perhaps you do."  
  
She tensed up. "Duncan." She put herself between Andy and the menace behind her.  
  
"Perhaps death is finally coming for you."  
  
"At your hands I take it."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Are they really worth it? Are they all worth dieing for?"  
  
"It's my job it's what I do."  
  
Duncan chuckled stepping closer. "I wasn't talking about that horrible little band I was referring to the others. Are they worth dieing for?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You're husband's file is quite impressive as is yours. You might say that you've given birth to the prodigal son the one that will lead a new breed."  
  
"Never." She swung her fist.  
  
He blocked it. "Sloppy very sloppy. You know my dear even if you win this round if you do manage to keep the remaining members of the band alive till New Years death is still going to claim your soul and I will have what I want." He wrenched the towel dispenser off the wall and slammed it into her face.  
  
She stood for a moment. "Ow." She fell to the floor.  
  
He walked over to the baby. "Once I get rid of your daddy I'll be back for you little man. Your mother is dieing you'll be an orphan soon enough but don't worry Uncle Duncan will take good care of you. I've been waiting a very long time for you to come." He planted a kiss on Andrew's forehead.  
  
Frank was looking for Sam when he saw a figure exit the bathroom and he almost gave chase till he heard his son's piercing cry. He kicked open the bathroom door and took in the scene his wife was on the floor while his son was screaming on the counter. A message had been written in blood in the mirror above Andrew's head: And a child shall lead them. He went over and picked his son up checking him over. "It's okay I'm here Daddy's here."  
  
Andrew clung to his father's shirt burying his face in his chest.  
  
He rubbed the little one's back. "What terrible thing were you forced to see? I'm so sorry I brought you into this." He stepped into the hallway. "I need some help in here."  
  
Alex and Jake came running down the hall.  
  
"Take Andrew back to Monica guard him with your lives."  
  
"Somehow I'm sensing he's not really after the Backstreet Boys."  
  
Frank nodded and handed Andrew to Alex. "Meet us in the Boys' room in about an hour."  
  
"Well this assignment has definitely become interesting."  
  
Frank went back into the bathroom letting the door shut.  
  
Sam rolled over and stared at the ceiling she started to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Us, we're the two biggest idoits on the planet."  
  
"How hard did he hit you?"  
  
"Hard enough to let the truth sink in we've been set up from the start."  
  
"He set up this assignment for what purpose?"  
  
"He set us up further back then that. I just happened to be assigned to a desk job in the same part of the building you were, I just happened to get shot in the temple putting me in a coma for three weeks with you by my side the whole time so I could see how much you loved me, and then I just happened to fall down a flight of stairs which prompted me to quit to finally start a family. There's a fine line between coincendence and fate."  
  
"Sam you're talking about a conspiracy that the Company knew if they set up the right chain of events we'd fall in love, get married, and eventually."  
  
"Breed."  
  
"Honey that's insane."  
  
"Is it? Brenda wanted you to have me committed Andrew would've been taken away from me at birth then his only sane parent has a work related accident and he's an orphan." She forced herself to her feet and looked at the message on the mirror. "We're the best at what we do you've always said that and with a little training he could be the best. The beginnings of a new generation of killer with my fighting ability and your ability to talk your way out of trouble." She shook her head.  
  
"And a child shall lead them." He sighed. "Over my dead body."  
  
"That's the general idea, Duncan set up this assignment and he'll kill everyone of those Boys till he gets what he wants."  
  
"Sam you need medical attention this theory of yours it doesn't make sense."  
  
She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I love you you know that right?"  
  
"Of course." He searched her face for some clue of what was running through her head. "I love you too nothing will change that."  
  
"Good." She kissed him letting her fingers find the appropriate nerves in his neck. "I hope you'll forgive me one day."  
  
His eyes widened. "No don't." He fell to the floor.  
  
She stepped over him and went back out to where Michael and Kat waited with the remaining Boys.  
  
"Sam you're bleeding."  
  
"Thanks for the update I'm going to have Cody take you back to your hotel the UC team will take it from there."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"We are going to end it children it's time to play."  
  
"Three against one seems fair enough especially since the one is Duncan."  
  
After they sent the Boys back to the hotel Michael put a CD in the sound system.  
  
Kat scowled at the CD case. "Linkn Park I hate that group."  
  
"The first song on there 'Papercut' seems a little appropriate right now."  
  
She listened to the song. "Okay it's creepy."  
  
"Perhaps you should've listened to the lyrics a little better." He picked up a mike stand and knocked her out with it. "You were right Dad both of them have gotten really soft."  
  
Duncan came out of the shadows. "Finish off the rest of that hideous little band and bring me the child. I'll take care of the proud parents and we'll let Katherine take the fall for all of it."  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"Oh and son one more thing make sure Mr. Derough's death is very nasty and gruesome."  
  
Michael grinned. "My favorite kind."  
  
"That's my boy." Duncan walked off in search of his prey.  
  
Frank woke up just as Sam snapped the handcuffs shut on his wrists above his head. "I knew you liked to keep the spark alive but this," he yanked down trying to pull the bar the cuffs were draped over, "is a little extreme."  
  
"You weren't supposed to wake up yet I must be losing my touch."  
  
He looked around she was locking him in a closet. "Sam don't do this if we work together."  
  
"If we work together you'll wind up dead and it'll be my fault."  
  
"You go out there it will be suicide."  
  
"I've been dead before and if Duncan is to be believed I soon will be again but there's no coming back for me not this time." She rubbed her nose and showed him the blood on her hand. "This started before he hit me and I can't get it to stop."  
  
"Uncuff me I'll take you to the hospital we'll get it checked out. I'm sure he's just playing mindgames with you."  
  
"There's no time my will is in the middle drawer of the desk in the den." She backed out of the closet. "Make sure Andy knows just how much his mother loved him."  
  
He strained on the cuffs. "Sam I'm begging don't do this to me."  
  
She shut the door. "I'm sorry." She touched the door, wiped her eyes, and walked away. She went to the stage only to find no one there. "Kat? Michael?"  
  
There was a groan from the stage.  
  
"Kat?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What happened? You want to know what happened? Michael turned on us that's what happened." Kat pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"Jake and Alex won't stop him get over to the hotel."  
  
"Sam are you nuts? Duncan is running around here somewhere he wants to kill you."  
  
"He can try, go now."  
  
Kat took one last look at her friend. "Hold off as long as you can I promise I'll be back."  
  
Sam waited till Kat left to call out, "Duncan come out, come out wherever you are."  
  
"Tell me Agent Donovan have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"  
  
"I have a feeling I'm about to so let's dance old man because hell or high water you aren't leaving here alive." She swung and this time she made contact. "Today is a very good day to die."  
  
Jake opened the hotel room door. "Michael, hey, where's everybody else?"  
  
"Don't worry Agent Shaw they'll be joining you very soon." He stepped into the room shutting and locking the door behind him.  
  
Frank kicked at the closet door. "Come on open."  
  
The door opened and a figure shined a bright light into his eyes. "Well looky what I found hello Frank good to see you again."  
  
He swallowed this wasn't good. "Brenda."  
  
"Let's go see how well that little wife of yours is doing shall we?" She unlocked the handcuffs. "You really should've listened to me and had her committed. Your death would've been painless but now both of you are going to suffer." She grabbed the front of his shirt. "Move."  
  
Michael looked around the room. "Where's Andrew?"  
  
"We dropped him off with Monica." Jake's hand rested on his gun something wasn't right here. "Why?"  
  
"We should have everyone together."  
  
"Andy's safer where he is but your not." Jake pulled out his gun. "Back it up now."  
  
"Jake what are you doing?"  
  
"Alex take the guys and go into the other room I got this."  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Alex hearded the guys into the other room and shut the door.  
  
"It's just you and me now Michael let's see what you got."  
  
"Why are you doing this Brenda? I thought she was your friend."  
  
"Oh please, I was just there to make sure the sparks flew between you two you should be honored to have been picked for something so important. Your little brat will be the first in a long line of government assassins the best and the brightest. It's just a pity we couldn't get you two to breed willingly without all this marriage and love nonsense."  
  
"You know Brenda I've never hit a woman before." He spun and punched her knocking her out. "But no one calls my son a brat or calls the way I feel about my wife nonsense." He heard a crashing noise coming from the stage. "Hang on honey I'm coming."  
  
Duncan aimed a kick at the only weak point Sam had her knee sending her crashing to the floor. "Now it ends."  
  
"For you maybe."  
  
Duncan turned. "Ah Mr. Donovan how nice of you to join us I'll be with you shortly."  
  
"I think not." Frank pulled out his gun.  
  
"A gun Mr. Donovan how primitive." Duncan kicked her in the face knocking her out. He knelt down and touched her cheek. "I can end it for her spare her the pain of what will lie ahead if she leaves here alive and spare you the pain of knowing that you could've prevented it if only you'd let me do what I do best. I'll snap her neck no pain just peace at last you don't want her to suffer do you Mr. Donovan? If you love her as much as you claim you'll let me do this and I'll let you keep the boy for a few years as a reminder of what she once was."  
  
"How generous."  
  
"I thought so especially since I've given you so many gifts all ready but I don't think you'll let her go so easily." With one quick motion he disarmed Frank. "So I'll have to kill you first."  
  
"I don't think so." She picked up a mike stand and knocked Duncan to the floor. "Whatever you're hiding old man you'd better tell me."  
  
"Time is on my side the longer you delay the more time my son has to get yours."  
  
She groaned and smashed the end into his chin snapping his head back. She turned to Frank. "Didn't I lock you in a closet?"  
  
He shrugged. "I got out."  
  
'We have to go to the hotel Michael's got a head start on us." She took a step and fell into his arms.  
  
"Since Katherine's not here I'm assuming she's on her way there."  
  
"A gun Agent Shaw you'd shoot an unarmed man?"  
  
"Oh, I think you're armed and I will shoot you if it means saving a little boy's life."  
  
Michael indicated the door to the other room. "What about them?"  
  
"The band I could let you kill them but then you'll want Andy and that I can't allow. I got to be in charge of my first assignment thanks to that kid I owe him.  
  
Michael smirked. "I'm really going to enjoy killing you Agent Shaw."  
  
The doorknob jiggled distracting Jake enough for Michael to knock the gun out of his hand.  
  
"Jake, Alex open the door it's me."  
  
"Don't worry Katherine I'll be right with you."  
  
Kat glared at the door. "Damn it." She whipped out her lockpicking kit and started to work on the door.  
  
"Frank Kat may not be enough we should go."  
  
"Sam you can't even stand."  
  
"I can too just give me a minute." She rested her head on his chest.  
  
Frank saw Duncan sit up, saw him throw the knife, and he did the only thing he could think of he turned them around so the knife buried itself in his back.  
  
She looked up at him as he jerked in her arms. "Frank?"  
  
He touched her cheek. "I promised to protect you." He dropped to the floor.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she saw the knife in his back. "No, please god no."  
  
"It ends now."  
  
She glanced down to see Frank's hand move to place the daggar that Duncan had used at The Dungeon at her feet. She picked it up. "Your right Duncan it ends now." She threw it and fell on her face.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Depends did I get him?"  
  
Frank managed to move himself enough to see Duncan laying on the floor the daggar sticking out of his throat. "You got him."  
  
"Then I'm doing pretty good. Correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't you be dead?"  
  
"I love you too. I'm wearing a bulletproof vest it took most of the blade."  
  
"I hope Kat's doing better then we are." She dragged herself over to him resting her forehead against his.  
  
"I guess you'll wear your brace from now on."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
Michael grabbed Jake by the throat. "I'm going to rip your head off."  
  
A lamp smashed into Michael's head and he collapsed.  
  
Jake took a deep breath and looked at his savior. "Thanks Derough."  
  
"Will one of you please call me Howie?"  
  
The door flew open. "Howie look out." Kat grabbed the gun off the floor.  
  
Howie's eyes widened as Kat turned the gun on him and he ducked just as she fired.  
  
Michael dropped the knife he had been about to stab Howie in the back with and fell to the floor a bullet hole between his eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Howie managed to squeak out as the rest of the group came running into the room  
  
"Great if he's dead how are we going to find Nick?"  
  
Kat sighed. "Hadn't thought of that one we've got to get back over to the rehearsal hall Sam and Frank are alone with Duncan."  
  
Jake nodded and followed her out leaving Alex with the group.  
  
Kat sent Jake on to the stage area and she made her way down the hallway till she found what she was looking for. "Why hello Brenda funny bumping into you here."  
  
Brenda took a step back one eye swollen shut from where Frank had hit her. "Kat I should've known you'd be helping them instead of us always have to be the good girl don't you?"  
  
Kat gave her a menacing smile. "Oh, I think I'm feeling pretty bad right now."  
  
"Kat Duncan wanted this to happen he just wants whats best for the Company you of all people should understand that."  
  
"Pairing up agents, putting them in situations to test them." Kat felt her blood boil. "Do you even care about all the hell she's gone through for you people and for him? Duncan almost drove her insane and then I find out it was to make sure the bond between the two of them was strong enough." She shoved Brenda against the wall. "Did you want it to fail Brenda? Did you want her to fail or to die because you wanted Frank for yourself?" She took a knife out of her pocket. "It must've killed you when Duncan picked Sam for this instead of you. She got the handsome FBI guy and you got the shaft especially since Duncan is your dear daddy."  
  
Brenda's eyes widened. "How the hell did you know?"  
  
"I have my sources so tell me where did your daddy hide Nick Carter?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything you don't scare me."  
  
"Oh I don't scare you but I'll bet the government heads would love to hear how Duncan tried to put his little plan into action by endangering a bunch of helpless people, a boy band. I also think Frank would like to hear that you almost killed his wife on more then one occassion now tell me what I want to know or I will destroy your life."  
  
Brenda glared at her. "The boy is in the basement near the furnace I hope you get to him before he sweats to death."  
  
"I'm sensing sarcasm there and I've never been a big fan of sarcasm. I'm letting you go this time but you come anywhere near that family again I'll cut off your head and put it on my mantle. Have a nice day."  
  
Nick jumped when the door to the furnace room was open he hoped that physcho old guy wasn't coming back again and instead looked up to see Kat enter the room. "Thank you I've been screaming for hours," he managed to get out in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Kat sighed as she untied him. "So much for saving your voice for the concert." She helped him to his feet. "Come on big guy there's an ambulance upstairs with your name on it you get to ride with the Donovan clan."  
  
"Everybody else is okay right?"  
  
"Yep, you were the only one he managed to get to let this be a lesson to you never wander off alone."  
  
He nodded weakly. "I'll have to remember that one."  
  
The Concert  
  
December 31-7 p.m.  
  
Frank paced in front of the video monitors his back was killing him but he was so nervous he couldn't even attempt to sit Sam had gone back to the doctor to get her test results that afternoon and he hadn't seen her since. He was hoping that everything was fine.  
  
Sam sat in the car outside of the concert hall and relived the events of the afternoon.  
  
"Well, we've gotten the results from your tests Mrs. Donovan there appears to be a growth on your left lung."  
  
"A growth?"  
  
"A tumor I'll contact your doctor in Chicago to schedule surgery and a biopsy."  
  
"A biopsy?"  
  
The doctor leaned forward. "To make sure the tumor isn't cancerous since that disease runs through your family. It's a good thing you came in when you did."  
  
"Time is running out," she whispered.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing, is that all?"  
  
"For now."  
  
She left the office, got in the car, and drove to the concert hall where the tears finally came. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror. "Come on pull yourself together you can do this." She took a deep breath and went into the building.  
  
Frank greeted her at the door. "Hi everything okay?"  
  
She forced a smile. "Everything's fine you were right it was nothing just a nosebleed." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But what about you? You shouldn't be up walking around."  
  
"I was worried about you." He led her over to the monitors. "The Boys look good they've recovered nicely." He studied her face. "Are you sure everything's fine have you been crying?"  
  
The Boys saved her from having to reply as they took the stage. "We normally don't start any concert with this song but we felt that after the events of the past couple of days it seemed appropriate. We've grown up a bit more and we've made some great new friends. This ones for you guys you know who you are."  
  
"Let me just say Mr. D you rock you can come party with us any time," AJ yelled.  
  
Frank rolled his eyes as the first notes of 'Time' filled the hall.  
  
"Well if Jake doesn't warm up to you you've got a friend in AJ."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Very funny." He held her close as they began to move to the music. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I'm fine." She buried her face in his chest to hide the fresh tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm perfectly fine."  
  
I know that I, I can't believe  
  
Just what the path has brought me  
  
To the man I wanna be  
  
And I know that we have had some times  
  
That we can't forget the struggle  
  
'Cause we have so far to go  
  
I know that we have changed but change can be so good  
  
So let's not forget why it's understood that  
  
Time look where we are and what we've been through  
  
Time sharing our dreams  
  
Every bit of life with you  
  
Time it goes on and on everyday  
  
Time is what it is come what may  
  
So here we are  
  
And we'll always stay together  
  
And through it all you know  
  
We owe it all to you, you, you, and you  
  
(Time goes on, never stops, it keeps on)  
  
-The Backstreet Boys 


End file.
